1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hair growers containing specific medical herbal extract or a peptide deriving from the medical herb having actions of promoting proliferation of hair papilla cells, actions of promoting restoration and growth of hair and being effective to prevent loss of hair.
2. Prior Art
While there may be given, as causes of hair loss, factors including reduction in the function of hair follicles under the influence of male hormone, reduction in the metabolic function of hair follicles and hair bulbs, reduction in the physiological function of scalp, local bloodstream disturbance due to strain of scalp, oligotrophy, stress, side effects of drugs, inheritance, etc., the causes of hair loss have not fully been clarified. Accordingly, active ingredients contained in commercially available hair growers act to promote blood circulation in the scalp, to stimulate hair bulbs or to invigorate hair follicles to activate secondarily hair-related cells.
There are demands for hair growers which activate directly hair-related cells based on fundamental studies on the hair growth mechanism and hair loss mechanism. In view of such demands, it is an objective of the present invention to provide hair growers containing a medical herbal extract or a peptide obtained therefrom which act directly upon hair papilla cells taking charge of the hair growth mechanism to promote proliferation of hair-related cells and also hair growers containing the peptide.